Santa Claws
by ScruffyLovin
Summary: Ororo convinces Logan to get into the holiday spirit for a little get together at the mansion. Holiday Fluff.


**Summary: **Ororo convinces Logan to get into the holiday spirit for a little get together at the mansion.

**Pairings: **Some subtle RoLo.

**Genre: **Holidays, Fluff, Family

**Note: **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy little holiday one-shot. :)

**Santa Claws**

"No."

"Logan."

"No."

"It would mean a lot to the little ones."

"Nuh-uh. Ain't doin' it."

"It's only for a short while, Logan. Would it kill you to get into the holiday spirit for one night?"

He snorted. "It just might."

Ororo laughed, a soft, lilting sound.

"Make Hank wear the stupid suit. He's more jolly than me anyways," Logan grumbled, firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hank's got his own role to play tonight. Kitty and Rogue are helping him temporarily dye his fur green so he can be the Grinch."

Logan's eyebrows rose, a shocked expression on his face. "An' they actually got 'im ta do that?" When Ororo nodded, he barked out a sharp laugh. "Ha! Big Blue as the Grinch is the furthest thing from his true personality. Hell, I'm the one more likely ta be Grinch-like."

Ororo smirked at him. "You don't have fur," she pointed out, adding, "Besides, would you rather dye yourself green or put on a red and white suit?"

He growled and thrust out an arm. "Fine, fine. Gimme the damn suit. But I ain't wearin' a fake beard, shovin' a pillow down my shirt, or sayin' _Ho-ho-ho_."

She happily handed over the plush Santa suit and smiled. "That's fine. All you have to do is wear the suit and hat and pass out presents for the young Morlock children when they come over."

Heaving a sigh, Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"And Logan," Ororo called after him as he began stomping up the stairs. He paused and glanced back at her over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Try not to scare them, won't you?"

"Hmph."

.

When the festivities began and the Morlocks had arrived, the small ones in the group were instantly in awe of the very green Hank McCoy with a Santa hat perched precariously atop his large head. None of the Morlocks had actually ever heard of the Grinch, which prompted Hank into fishing through his DVD collection to find the classic cartoon Dr. Seuss version to play for the children. Admittedly, even Logan was amused to watch Grinch Hank explaining the Grinch to a bunch of Morlock kids while watching the very same cartoon.

Logan was also thankful that Grinch Hank was taking up all of the children's focus, so they weren't paying any attention to him wearing the ridiculous Santa suit. The damn thing didn't even fit him. He swore that they only made these stupid things for tall, chubby guys. The red and white outfit was definitely not meant to fit short, burly Canadians, and he kept having to yank the damn pants up. Logan realized that he should've worn another pair of pants underneath, but it was too late for that now. Probably a t-shirt, too, because the damn top was itching like crazy.

Fidgeting where he stood, Logan subtly scratched his back against the door frame as Ororo strode across the room and handed him a beer. "Thanks, darlin'," he murmured gratefully.

"It really does mean a lot that you're doing this, Logan," Ororo said softly to him, leaning at his side and sipping a glass of red wine as she looked over at the Morlock children surrounding Hank and the television. "These are children that will likely never get the chance to visit a mall Santa like others, or even experience a real Christmas."

"Yeah." Logan huffed out a breath and took a slug of his beer before scowling. "It shouldn't hafta be that way."

"I know." Ororo sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "And maybe one day it won't be, but right now, what we're doing here today is very special to them."

Logan grunted in agreement. "So, when do we pass out the presents so I can get outta this damn thing?" he asked, tugging the itchy fabric away from his chest.

"After dinner." Ororo patted his shoulder with an indulgent smile. "Not much longer. Don't worry."

.

Ororo thought that the evening passed surprisingly smoothly for the most part. Once everyone had finished dinner, they all gathered in the library in front of the fireplace where Charles had set up the chair for 'Santa,' also beside a well-lit, fully decorated Christmas tree that was surrounded by gifts. Kurt had been volunteered by Kitty to play 'Santa's Elf,' choosing each present to give Logan so he could pass them out to the Morlock children.

As uncomfortable as Logan was dressed up in the suit, Ororo thought he might actually be enjoying himself a little. But only a little. He appeared genuinely humbled by the delighted expressions on the small Morlock children's faces.

Unfortunately, the peace wasn't meant to last. Just after the gifts were all passed out and unwrapped, Bobby apparently thought it would be funny to hit Santa in the face with a snowball.

As the cold slush smashed into Logan's cheek, he instinctively released his claws and let out a snarl, jumping to his feet and then glaring angrily at the immature young Iceman when he realized what had happened.

"Uh…oops?" Bobby cringed and ducked behind Scott, who shook his head disapprovingly at the younger teen.

Ororo noticed all the Morlocks stood frozen, staring at Logan in tense anticipation. She strode up to the angry feral determinedly and managed to calm him down, tugging on his arm and quickly planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. He was surprised enough to sheathe his claws and forget about wanting to dice Bobby Drake up into tiny little ice-cubes. At least for the moment.

"Oh-kaaaaaay," a still-green Hank interjected swiftly with a loud clap of his massive hands. "Who's ready to watch the _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer _special on TV?"

The Morlock children squealed with happy curiosity and quickly followed Hank out to the rec room, carrying their gifts along with them.

With the situation diffused, Ororo relaxed with a soft sigh and wound her arm around Logan's, kissing his cheek again once everyone had left to join Hank and the children in the other room. "Help me gather the extra sleeping bags and blankets to set up the beds for the Morlocks?"

"Sure, darlin'." He tugged up his sagging Santa pants and pulled the hat off his head. "Does that mean I can get outta this damn suit now?"

Ororo sent him a saucy, playful smile with a waggle of her delicate eyebrows. "If you wait until we're done I'll help you with it, Santa _Claws_."

Logan chuckled and gave a crooked smile. "Yes, ma'am. _Merry Christmas to me_."

.

**The End**


End file.
